tnmaasunclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tnmaasc Wiki
Welcome to the TNMAASC Wiki This wiki will be sharing informations about Tambayan ng mga Anime Addicts Sun Chapter, a texting clan composed of men and women who love anime. History Tambayan ng mga Anime Addicts Texting Clan SUN Chapter was founded on April 12, 2011 by Reishin Muah Muah Tsup Tsup Happy Birthday Bossing Oye Elle Oh Elle Ex Dee. She, together with her friend, Shizuo, was looking for a texting clan where they can join, when a sudden idea occured to them. Why not create their own clan? Reishin handled the founding. She had asked permissions from Col, the head admin of Tambayan ng mga Anime Addicts fb page. Admin Col had kindly allowed her to do as she wanted. And voila! TNMAASC was born. Activities The group did a lot of activities, some of which are still carried out today. It is an uspoken rule that all members must participate in whatever activity the clan was holding. Below are some examples of activities they had done. *'Anthems, Oath, and Theme Song' - Every weekday morning, 3 anthems, an oath, and a theme song will be posted by Reishin and members must "sing" / "recite" them via text. These are: **Namimori Anthem - the first anthem. Reishin, being the freak she was, decided post the said anthem and asked her members to sing it. No reason was said as to why she chose the song. (Disclaimer: No, we don't own Namimori Anthem or Namimori itself for that matter. It all belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, mangaka of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all who is needed to be credited) **Mehicano Pimiento Anthem - the second anthem. Well, what can we say? If the leader's lunatic, it would not be that surprising to know that the members must be lunatic as well. Kapi, a member of the clan, has "composed" the Mehicano Pimiento Anthem. The founder had found it an ultra mega superlatively wonderful composition and assigned it as the second anthem. **Hogwarts Anthem - the third anthem. Another public display of lunacy by Reishin. (Disclaimer: We do not own the anthem. All credits goes to JK Rowling and all who is needed to be credited.) **Panatang Pangkaibigan - the oath. It was, as suggested by Kazuki, another member, assigned as the oath of the group. **Momay - the theme song. The song Momay by Juan Thugz was chosen as the clan's theme song.. for no reason. (Disclaimer: Momay is sang by Juan Thugs. We do not own it) *'Fliptop Rap Battle TNMAASC Version' - the clan had successfully held a one day rap battle like the ones which was inspired by Fliptop Battle League. There were 3 reppin groups created: Rhymes Hood, Red Vandals and Shank's Group. Participants battled one by one. They were given enough time to prepare for the battle and have proven to be competitve and talented enough to have created wonderful bars. The rules were simple. Diss your opponent. But the twist is, high profanity is forbidden. *'TNMAASC Top 10 Bishounen and Bishoujo' - the clan administered a monthly poll where anime characters are being battled against each other through a poll system called Face Off. The top 10 characters who have the most number of votes are declared as winners. This poll is considered one of the bloodiest activity of the clan. Proud waifus fight for their beloved husbands (same goes to proud husbandos but majority of the members are girls who just so happen to be er.. insanely possessive and over protective of their bishies). The group who handles the poll constantly receives threats and were being attempted of assassination whenever there was a difficult Face Off (where girls can't choose between the two anime character participant). Poor thing *pats pats* *'HIGH FIVE LEAGUE' - or also known as H5L is another monthly poll handled by the clan. It has five categories: Anime of the Month, Manga of the Month, Anime Character of the Month, Anime Couple of the Month, and OST of the Month. Every month, there were 30 candidates per category. Unlike the Top 10 Bishounen and Bishoujo, members may vote multiple times on H5L. But that is dependent on the number of votes a member has accumulated. Initially, a member has 5 official votes. One for each category. Member may gain and collect extra votes by certain ways, depending on the terms and conditions the H5L administrator created. There was a time when extra votes can be gained through games. One member will handle a game and the top 3 scorers will receive corresponding extra votes. There was also a time where votes can be gained by being active. Every Sunday, the number of GMs sent by the members are counted. For every 5 GMs, the member will receive 1 extra vote. At the end of the month, 48 hours is designated as voting period. The candidate with the highest vote will be declared the winner. *'SUNDAY ACTIVITIES '- every Sunday, the clan holds different activities. It ranges from English Day to Tagalog Day, from Jejemon Day to Harharmon Day. The activities they held were of wide array as they tried their hardest to not repeat an activity. Although down the line, they weren't able to maintain the still-not-repeating-any-activity streak, it was not until the seventh month (oye) that they ran out of an idea. *'TRIVIA DAY '- this is the current Sunday activity the clan is holding. Every Sunday, 3 topics are designated. These topics are posted one week prior to the Trivia Day. The topics are generally anime. Members are asked to post trivias about the the three topics - all or any of the three and any quantity they wanted or have prepared. *'TNMAASC Day '- every Tuesday is family day in the clan. Members The following are the members of the clan. The list of members were constantly changing as new people are joining and some members are quitting because of various reasons. TNMAASC accepts anyone who wanted to join as long as they are anime/manga lovers and are able to abide and respect the Rules and Regulation of the clan. Active Members: #Reishin #Aine #Akii #Alois #Aoi #Asakura Len #Bell #Cathy #Clue #Daiki #Dark #Death the Kid #Dhenstar #Font #Furuya #Haine #Haru #Hecate #Hikaru #Ichi #JM #Kapi #Kazuki #Keiichi #Kenpachi #Kirito #Kisuke #Krazyphantom #Kyrie #Meir #Mello #Miaka #Miisha #Miku #Momoxhien #Nami #Otaku #Ppyosuke #Rakan-han #Ren #Rena #Riine #Scarlet #Seichi #Seira #Shana #Sunako #Suneo #Tails #Tobi #Uri #Vanitas #Yukino Aguria #Yumi #Yuri #Zyn Ex-Members: #N #Aeon #Aero #Ai Enma #Ailin #Akane #Akimitsu #Akira #Alice #Amano #Amou #Angel Akuma #Angel Hyuna #Animazingme #Animeko #Arashi #Axe #Aya #Ayika #Azumi #Backspace #Belldandy #Bianche1412 #Blair #Black Rose #Blanche #Blue Sakura #Bonnz #Bruce #C.C. the I #C.C. the II #Catnip #Ceo #Chester #Chicosai #Chihiro #Chii #Chiyo #Chizuru #Cielmarie #Cloud #Conan #D. Leneare #Dante #Diva #DJ Sweetie #Dorothy #Dwight #Ebony #Eijra #El Tigre #Elenea #Enma #Eryx #Erza #Eternal #Filtyrich #Flamestar #Fran #Gaara #Gin #Gintoki #God of Conquest #Gray #Hanako #Hapi Tears #Harakiri #Harmless #Haruhi #Haruko #Hatred #Hikari Saizen #Hikari #Himeno #Hinaichigo #Hydeistere #Icarus #Ice Wolf #Ichigo #Idvx #Inori #Itachi #Jammy #Jedad #Jeremy #Jhanixee #Jigoku Shoujo #Jizuki #Jonatsu #Kaede #Kaishin #Kaito #Karu-chan #Kawashi #Kazehaya #Keima #Keishe #Kenshin #Kenzhee #Kira #Kirie #Kiro #Kisame #Kitty #Kizu #Kokoro #Krad #Krii #Kurozama #Kyzyl #Leilyn #Lelouch #Len Kagamine #Lopao #Lt. Hawkeye #Lucia #Luka #Luffy #Lynx #M #M-21 #Mai Mai #Maiko #Marjorie #Megumi #Mei Misaki #Meiy Meiy #Mew #Mhac #Mhirxan #Michiko #Mido Ban #Midori #Miharu #Mikoto #Mina Sakura #Minmin #Minori #Mio the I #Mio the II #Misaki #Mist #Miyu #Miyuki #Mizaki #Moby #Mr. Fujieda #Mr. Loner #Mugi #Natsu #Natsu Atsui #Natsume #Natsuru #Navi #Ne'kot #Nekoko #Nemuru #Nightstalker #Nobita #Nuka #Nymph Freak #Pamie #Patpat #Pengu #Phantom #Phusah #Pikachu #Pochee #Prince Hua #Princess #Princess Pau #Psykei #Puccachuu #Pusa #Queen #Railou17 #Rain #Ranma #Rathty #Rein-nyan #Remon #Rex #Riima #Riku #Rin #Rinkashime #Rukawa #Sadako #Sailor Venus #Saitou #Sasuke #Sakura #Sakura-chan #Sakuragi the I #Sakuragi the II #Samara #Saya #Scarlet25 #Seiko #Seimei #Sen Ichijou #Sena #Senri #Setsuna #Shanarisa #Shanelove #Shichikihuju #Shiei #Shienzy #Shinichi #Shinobi #Shinsuke #Shizuo #Shon #Shou Ikitani #Shu #Shurii #Snow #Soifon #Suginami #Sushi #Tachibana #Tadashi #Taku #Tazuke #Tenzei #Tofu #Tomo #Traxex #Tsukihiro #Tsukira #Ueki #Ukitake #Ulquiorra #Unixa #Valentine #Visage #Xiam #Xin #Yasu #Yeshii #Yuffie #Yukari #Yuki #Yuki Nagato #Yuki-onna #Yukina Hime #Yukino #Yumi #Yuta #Yutorin #Yuri #Yuu #Yuume #Yuzan #Zekka #Zero #Zukushima #Zsylver The Vets The Vets, or simply Vets, is a group consists of TNMAASC members who acts as a disciplinary committee and administration group of the clan. They were the ones who wrote the Rules and Regulation of the clan and the ones who takes actions to handle conflicts and problems that inevitably arises from time to time. They are consisted of senior members and are undoubtedly one of the most loyal members of the family. The following are the members of The Vets: *Reishin *Kapi *Pamie *Ebony *Saitou It is understandable that members cannot stay forever in the clan, and members of The Vets are no exeption to that. And although there are only two left in the group, the Vets still considers themselves as a group and holds that bond dearly. Category:Browse